Nothing's Changed, Has it?
by eMilyUSIerraC
Summary: I needed to write out some kind of end to the season 3 finale of Lucifer since the show might be done forever... I suppose this is how I imagined it would go!
1. Chapter 1

"Detective?"

"It's all true."

Silence stretched on for what felt like forever, yet it had only been seconds since they locked eyes. Every movement watched, every breath counted. Chloe's heart beat quickly in her chest and his eyes burned through her, meeting her frantic gaze.

Lucifer squinted, confusion dissipating. "You know."

Chloe couldn't make her throat work, she could barely breath, nonetheless respond.

He looked down at Cain, at the bloody feathers that covered the ground, the other men either dead or unconscious around him. Perhaps she had put it together finally, after all the clues. It would be odd, he supposed, if she hadn't finally realized after all this evidence front of her and the fact that he had dropped her on a helipad of all places.

He heard an intake of breath and once again, raised his eyes to hers.

"Your.. face, Lucifer..."

It appeared that it was taking all that was in her to speak. Her voice strained, her eyes watery, her hands… shaking. He slowly turned to the mirror to the right of him, already knowing what he would see.

It was back. His devil face was back.

He quickly turned his back towards Chloe, hiding his face from her view. His greatest fear of her running now was surely to be realized. He chuckled to himself darkley.

"….Chloe... I'm not going to hurt you. Please know that, if anything."

A beat of silence. Two. Slow footsteps, now, coming towards his back.

".. Does it hurt?" her voice came as a whisper, but had all the impact as if she had yelled it.

"I…" Lucifer started but then paused. "You've come face to face with the devil, detective. The most hated being in all the universe, _the_ fallen angel… and you want to know if I'm in pain?"

He heard a small, hesitant laugh behind him. "Yeah.. I guess I do."

He felt the shadow of her hand on his shoulder before it touched him. He held back a shiver at the contact, the last thing he had expected. She was turning him to face her again.

"I'm sorry… that I never believed you." Her hands slowly moved from their place on his shoulder to his cheek. His devil-faced cheek. He couldn't move, he didn't dare.

The air was heavy around them as her hand moved across the left side of his face, searching, understanding and even… caressing?

"It feels smooth" she murmured. Her eyes still held fear, but as Lucifer peered in them further they also held something else. Determination.

"... You don't have to do this, Chloe. I understand if you can only see me as a monster-" he started, but her eyes snapping to his fiery ones stopped him short. Did she know that she was literally gazing into the fires of hell?

She sighed and moved her hand from his face, taking his hand instead. "The only monster in this room is the man you saved me from, Lucifer. I admit, I'm a little scared and this is absolutely insane but… you're the same Lucifer. Nothing has changed, has it?"

His devil face melted away along with the icy feeling from his heart he hadn't realized was there. Her eyes widened as they now stared into his deep brown ones. He gently pulled her into a hug, wanting to say the words, the words that she deserved to hear, but her eventual breaking away from their contact stopped him short.

"We have a lot to talk about... Lucifer... but at the moment, though, we have to tell everyone what happened here. I have to alert the station quickly. The Lieutenant may have been corrupt, but no one else knows that yet."

"Right, of course.." he responded quietly, still shocked. "I suppose you won't do so by explaining that we bested Cain by the use of my wings and a hell-forged demon blade?"

Chloe shook her head "This is going to take some time to get used to… um.. but no, Lucifer. That's not what I will be relaying."

He smirked a bit, his lighthearted quips with the Detective felt right at home. Perhaps he would have to be a bit more careful with his choice of blunt mentions of the divine - she couldn't be expected to digest it all at once, after all.

"Now umm…" she started hesitantly, looking a bit frazzled as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Yes detective?"

"Can you… clean up the bloody feathers?"

"No need to get crass, detective. I'll get on it."

She rolled her eyes as she lifted the phone to her ear. No, nothing's changed, has it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the support everyone! It's been so nice to hear your feedback. Honestly, I didn't expect to continue this but it still is calling to me to write a bit more! I'm so hoping that we get Lucifer picked up by another Network/streaming service. I need a season 4...

* * *

"... _heaven only knows where you've been,_ _but I don't really need to know. I know where you're gonna go. On my heart where you're resting your head, and you just look so beautiful, just like you were an ange_ l-"

"Nope", Chloe muttered, changing the station.

" _I can see your halo, halo halooo_ …"

"Dammit" she clicked the next button again on the dash.

" _The Devil went down to Georgia_ -"

"For the love of Go-" She groaned as she realized what she herself was about to say. "Alright, no music then."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, sitting next to her on the passenger side. "Everything alright, Detective?"

He seemed more reserved than normal. Well, of course he did, she pondered. He was probably still waiting for her to lose her head any moment. She was surprised herself how well she was handling it, or _had_ handled it. It was still too much of a shock to let herself really think about it all so she had switched solely to focusing on work.

Yet, it was just a bit hard to just focus on work when the case had now been muddled together with the supernatural…

"The feathers are in the back, right?"

"Yes yes, Detective. All accounted for. Not sure what you plan to do with them but I'd rather you avoid using them for a pillow or anything to that effect-"

She felt her eye twitch. No.. focus!

"Lucifer, just, no. I need you to be serious right now."

Somehow they had managed to leave the scene in a somewhat believable state, but Chloe didn't doubt that if anyone were to dig even a little bit into the story it would fall apart quite easily. Maze had met them and switched out the blade, much to her dismay and Lucifer had collected the.. Well.. evidence and convinced the men that were still alive that it was in their best interest to leave.

* * *

" _No- Maze! You can't take that out of the bod-"_

" _Decker! Do you want humans to find a demon blade?"_

 _Chloe stared back._

" _I didn't think so." Maze swiftly pulled the blade out while almost simultaneously replacing with another, almost identical in its shape. Maze chuckled at Pierce's lifeless body._

" _Serves you right, you ass. Good to know someone's giving it to you good down there." Maze smirked._

 _Chloe felt a strange mix of justice and horror at the thought, yet the latter was less than she would expect it to be. Maze had already explained how Pierce had kidnapped her and threatened Linda. Lucifer had been so shocked seeing Maze's wrecked condition that the story had almost been forced out of her. It was surprising to realize that even Demons and Devils weren't quite immune to humans. Or at least, that's what it seemed, seeing Maze's face and the bloodied feathers around the floor._

 _One of the men stirred on the ground. Chloe flinched. While it was nice to know Lucifer hadn't absolutely massacred everyone in the room, it was now something else they had to deal with. She moved to grab her gun from her holster whilst Lucifer moved his hand towards her to stop her._

" _Let me have a chat with him first?"_

 _Chloe met his eyes. They were still the same ones she knew and trusted, needing her approval now more than ever. She reluctantly nodded._

" _Excellent" he grinned as he sauntered over to the man grumbling and attempting to stand._

 _The man's eyes locked eyes with Lucifer's and immediately they filled with shock and his knees buckled. Lucifer grabbed his elbow, holding him up, which just seemed to increase his silent panic more._

" _Now now, mister henchman, no need to be worried. I mean, that is, if you're willing to make a deal?"_

 _Chloe let out an incredulous laugh to herself. The devil was making a deal, and it was on her behalf._

* * *

Lucifer's grin faded a bit. "Look, it's going to be alright Detective. Maze is very good at-"

"Tampering with a crime scene?" Chloe accused, her eyes leering at him, while trying to also keep an eye on the road.

"Well, yes, that I'm sure but no. I meant that she's very good at being discrete, and professional."

Chloe barked out a laugh "Lucifer I would call this whole day anything but professional!"

Lucifer sighed. "Yes, I know. I can't.. I can't take everything back but if I could.." he trailed off. His posture stiff.

It was automatic, and she didn't even permit it consciously but her hand moved to his, covering it endearingly. It caught them both off-guard and his awed look seemed to match the emotion in her own heart.

"No.. Lucifer. I'm sorry. You saved me back there… and I know you did whatever you could."

He hummed. "Yes... but what good is it if we're now in an even bigger mess."

That reminded her.

"Speaking of mess… how are your…your…." she couldn't say it.

"Wings?"

Chloe nodded mechanically, choosing this moment to focus intently on the car in front of her.

"Well I suppose they could use some TLC but that can wait for the moment." he stared at her right hand, still covering his left.

"But you'll be okay giving a statement when we get back to the precinct?"

Lucifer chuckled, "I think I'll manage. Anything for you, detective."

Chloe blushed. "Right. Okay, let me check back in with Dan just to make sure they've already alerted the Sergeant about the situation."

She moved her hand from Lucifer's, missing the contact already. She had it bad… for the devil.


	3. Chapter 3

As she walked out of the Sergeant's office, and towards Lucifer who was leaning against her desk. He could see the apprehension still heavy on her face. Those blue eyes met his again briefly as she approached, and much to his discomfort his heart started to pick up. Whether this was due to his… feelings for her, or fear of a sudden moment where she would wake up and would finally react to all that she had seen of him today, he wasn't sure.

"Hello? Lucifer?"

His eyes came back into focus and he noticed she was right in front of him, looking up at him with a worried expression.

"Do we need to get you back to the penthouse? I know that you're.. hurt. I could drive you…"

He couldn't help the warm smile that graced his lips.

"And I can't say no to that, now can I? I will admit, it would be nice to have a drink… Well, that, and to be rid of this ruined Gucci dress shirt. You're welcome to join, of course."

Her pause gave him the opportunity he needed to tease her a bit, for old times, naturally.

"Well, I mean about the drink but you're free to help me out of my clothes as well, Detective." He winked.

This time, though, his teasing seemed to hit a mark he wasn't quite prepared for. Her face grew pink and her eyes met his, staring at him with enough unsaid words to make even him even feel a bit shy. He took a few receding steps - perhaps they both needed some time to cool off. Things were suddenly feeling quite "up-in-the-air" after the whole Pierce situation had been handled. Now that they were no longer tasked with that issue, well, now it seems there was time to address the new developments between them.

And Lucifer couldn't stop the flood of worry that came with that thought.

"On second thought… no worries about the ride" Lucifer started. "I can just have Maze come by and-"

Chloe grabbed his forearm just before he could step out of her reach. She seemed to have regained her natural confidence. "No, hey. You're not going anywhere. I meant what I said when I told you that we have a lot to talk about."

Her steely gaze was convincing, but he could still clearly see the shimmer of fear that laid beneath it.

"I…I don't know if you're ready for this." It's all he could manage to get out without becoming an emotional wreck once more in her presence. She truly made him vulnerable in all ways… and it's a wonder he didn't realize before just why he could bleed in her vicinity.

She peered at him, really seeming to look in his eyes to try and understand him. He wasn't quite sure what she was seeing but knowing how she made him feel, it was probably everything that he had always tried to keep hidden. His true insecurities, worries, his emotions, his _love_ for her..

Whatever she found seemed to change expression to one of slight wonder. She had realized something monumental.

"No, I don't think that's what it is, actually." She let go of his arm and it fell limply to his side. "I think you're the one who isn't ready for this."

He scoffed and looked away. "Well, I'm afraid you may be right about that. Burned once too many times, I suppose… literally and figuratively."

She looked at him earnestly, begging his eyes to meet hers once more. He complied. "You can trust me, Lucifer."

Those words clenched at his heart in a way he couldn't describe. She didn't know what she had just said… she couldn't. He didn't even trust his father, his brother, even his own demon who was literally created to serve him. They all have betrayed him before. Yet, he so badly wanted to believe those words.

A small, breathless laugh of incredulity broke him out of his thoughts and he quickly gave Chloe a look of confusion.

"Oh, sorry, it's just… well, do you want to make a deal?"

He blinked and managed to respond blankly " _Do you know_ who you are talking to Detective?"

"How about this - I drive you to your place, and give you an evening to think about everything.. NOT to run to Vegas...and then tomorrow night, you explain?" She proposed, with an air of apprehension.

She promised that he could trust her, but she still didn't trust him. He couldn't blame her, after running to Vegas before after a more-or-less similar course of events, he would be surprised if the thought hadn't crossed her mind. He stepped a bit closer putting his hand on her shoulder, almost by instinct. And what he did next really was.

He leaned in close, his breath ghosting against her ear, speaking low and deliberately. "I would be a fool to make that mistake again... so, yes.. I'll take your deal, Chloe Decker."

He reluctantly moved away, catching a somewhat glazed look on her face as she watched him. He smiled nervously, hoping these continuous reminders of who he really was, despite their lighthearted form, wouldn't harm the precarious progress they were making. He needed her to trust him, he realized, just as much as he wanted to trust her.

"Woah woah! What have I missed!" Lucifer heard Ella shout as she approached. Both Lucifer and Chloe turned towards her voice as she came down the stairs - brought back to reality.

"I saw that, you two." Ella smirked, reaching Chloe's desk. "I'm all for it, just so you know! But we should probably try and keep the PDA down since Dan just lost-well, you know." Ella's smirk fell.

"I completely agree" Chloe responded.

"You do?" Lucifer raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, because that" she pointed between herself and Lucifer while looking at Ella "was not PDA. Lucifer just needed to confide in me about something… more .. uhm.. secretive."

"Oh is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Ella's smile returned a bit. Chloe flushed but Ella continued, "No but yah! Let me know if you need any help. This whole Sinnerman situation was completely crazy so I don't know how you two are still managing but I'm here if you need me."

Chloe's gaze softened "Ella, you should probably head home too. You've had just as crazy of a couple days as all of us."

Ella smiled, "Totally, I just have to process some evidence that was at the scene and I'll be out of here."

Chloe and Lucifer exchanged a quick look of concern.

"Evidence?" Lucifer questioned.

"Yah, I know how you guys mentioned it went down with everyone, Lucifer beat Pierces ass and used his own knife against him in self-defense and scared off the other guys, but what's weird is all the bullet casings on the ground and blood spattered on the walls but no other victims that we know of. And the way that the blood spattered is nothing that I've ever seen before. I mean it's crazy."

Lucifer knew that it wasn't human blood that would be identified if Ella tested the evidence, and he suspected Chloe had come to the same conclusion based on her uneasy expression. Before, he had no problem with the thought of Chloe testing it herself, and really didn't mind about Ella either, but if Chloe was concerned and wanted it to be kept a secret, he would try and help her do so as much as he could.

"Okay, well, let me know if you find anything, Ella." Chloe responded. Ella nodded and walked towards her forensic lab.

Chloe groaned after Ella was out of earshot, putting her face in her hands. Lucifer frowned but put his hand on Chloe's back.

"Don't worry, Detective. We'll figure it out. I mean it could be worse, once before my blood has entered the police station but thanks to your uninterest in the divine nothing came of it."

She looked over to him and his wary stance. He clearly was holding back his exhaustion.

"You're right, we'll figure it out. For now, let's get you back home."


End file.
